All You Need Is Love
by Lavender341
Summary: .somewhat AU. Sunshine tastes like regret .spashley.
1. Summertime, and the livin’s easy

-All You Need Is Love  
-By: Lavender341  
-Chapter 1: Summertime, and the livin's easy  
-Read and Reviewed by ONiONLADi777 (thanks Nikki!)  
**-Disclaimer**: I don't own SON in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I wouldn't have cancelled it. And I would make lots and lots of Spashley goodness. Unfortunately, I have no license to do so. Halo isn't mine, either.

**-A/N:** My first SON story! Hopefully you'll like it :) It's definitely going to have drama. And it's definitely going to be long (hopefully)! Of course, I can't forget the part that it's definitely Spashley. Maybe this will fill the void in my heart that was created by its cancellation AND the ridiculously long wait for season 3b. Now, on to the actual story. Oh, the title and summary will make sense later. You'll see.  
-------------------------------------

Spencer Carlin sat on her slightly too small and slightly uncomfortable bed; wondering how in the world she was going to pack up all of her belongings in one night. Classes were over for the summer, which meant that all of the on-campus students had to get their butts out of their dorms within a week, or risk their stuff meeting the back end of a garbage truck. Her roommate, Ashley Davies, had decided that it would be fun to end their freshman year at California State with a bang and party all last week. Thus, Spencer was left to pack on the very last night she had. And she had a lot of stuff.

Ashley, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found. The chocolate-haired girl was probably off somewhere else in the dorm building, having pizza with some of the guys and playing video games. It was so like Ashley to leave Spencer to pack up all of their belongings. But that was okay; Spencer loved her anyway.

As she pulled band posters off the bare white walls, Spencer realized how much she was looking forward to spending nearly the whole summer with Ashley and Kyla. The four girls were staying at the Davies sisters' house in the upscale suburbs of L.A., where Spencer had spent most of her senior year. She would have been staying with her parents and Glen, if they hadn't moved about 2,000 miles away.

After the shooting at prom and the death of her brother, Clay, Spencer's parents had decided it would be best to move the family back to Ohio and get away from the harsh reality of city life. Spencer's mom even gave up her high-paying job at the hospital, which was the whole reason the family moved to L.A. in the first place.

For Spencer, though, L.A. had become home. She had Ashley, Kyla, Aiden, and her acceptance letter to CSU. Much to everyone's surprise, Ashley had gotten accepted as well. Although, with an inheritance as large as hers, anything was possible. Ashley could have gotten into Harvard if she really wanted to. Luckily for Spencer, Ashley chose CSU.

At that moment, the brown-eyed goddess herself walked into the shared dorm.

"Spence! I just totally kicked _ass_ at Halo!!" Ashley's grin stretched from ear to ear, even though this was something she did _every_ week. Spencer had never heard of a group of college guys who sucked so badly at a video game. They must have been missing part of a Y-chromosome or something.

"That's great, Ash. Now, are you going to gloat about this or help me pack? May I remind you that you have more stuff than I do, Miss I-decided-to-bring-my-whole-room." Spencer said, standing with her hands on her hips.

Ashley laughed at Spencer's current position and leaned over to give her best friend and girlfriend a kiss. "You're so cute when you stand like that."

Spencer blushed as always, but then stood a bit more defiantly. "You. Packing. Now." She pointed at the half-filled boxes marked "Ashley".

"Yes, mom." Ashley grumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 6 hours and 3 trips to Starbucks later, the girls were finally packed. Needless to say, they didn't get much sleep. Ashley finished loading the last of the boxes into the back of her black Escalade as Spencer returned with two more cappuccinos from the on-campus Starbucks. Thank goodness it opened even when classes were not in session—Ashley would be nothing without her daily 9 A.M. Starbucks.

Climbing into the black SUV, Spencer realized this would be the first summer vacation she ever spent without her family. She would be going to visit them in Ohio for a few weeks, but that seemed so far away from this moment. Before she could dwell on the fact any longer, Ashley got to the stereo and volume control. Soon enough, the whole car was filled with the sounds of The White Stripes. The sound of Jack White was enough to stop anyone's thoughts for a while. Oh, sure, Spencer enjoyed The White Stripes, and even went to their concert with Ashley. But when Ashley got a hold of the volume control...watch out eardrums.

They were on the highway before Spencer even knew it, speeding towards Los Angeles suburbia. The university was in the heart of downtown L.A., and Ashley's house was only about 25 minutes or so from there. All Spencer could think of was sun, sand, surf, and Ashley. Two and a half glorious months of just her and Ashley. Well, there was Kyla, but she was pretty good about knowing when it was in her best interest to knock. It was a big house, anyway.

Spencer stared out her window at all of the trees zooming past while Ashley sang along—loudly—and half-danced in her seat. She was certainly excited to be on her way home and see Kyla. Kyla had just finished her senior year at King High School, where Spencer and Ashley had graduated from themselves. The two girls had skipped a day of class in order to attend Kyla's graduation, since Ashley's mother wouldn't go, and her father had been long gone. Aiden, Kyla's current boyfriend and Ashley's long time (other) best friend, had come from San Diego State University; about a 2 hour drive from L.A.

By the time they pulled into the long, winding driveway that led to the garage, Spencer had joined Ashley in her loud singing. Ashley cut the engine and both girls got out of the SUV, happy to be home. Before either of them could even comprehend the dark-haired flash that ran past them, they were tackled into a hug by none other than Kyla.

"Ky! I'm so happy to see you!!" Ashley pulled her half-sister into a tight hug. Spencer observed that they had become really close in the past year. Ashley hadn't cared much for her sister at the beginning, but they grew closer and closer by the day.

"Oh, you have no idea how _long_ I've been waiting for you to come home! I'm so lonely all the time! Mom is always out...if I can even call her that. All I've done is watch old MTV reruns of _America's Next Top Model_!" Ashley couldn't help but laugh at how whiny her sister's voice sounded.

"Come on, you two. Let's go inside. I don't know about you, but _I'm_ hungry!" Spencer grabbed each girl by the hand and dragged them into the mansion-like home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night had fallen by the time Spencer got any alone time with Ashley. Kyla had insisted on taking them out for lunch at this oh-so-trendy café she had discovered. Then, they just _had_ to go to this new store that had the absolute _cutest_ clothes (Kyla's words, not hers). And that, naturally, took a while, so then they had to stop for Starbucks. The afternoon seemed to drag on and on. Spencer had to admit it was fun, though. She missed Kyla and all of her energy. By the time Kyla's energy did dwindle, Ashley was begging for food and rest. At Ashley's request, they had dinner at the nice, un-classy McDonalds not far from home.

Stuffed with $1 double-cheeseburgers and salty, greasy fries, the two girls were sprawled out on Ashley's bed. Sure, Spencer could have her own room, but it was much more fun rooming with Ashley.

Ashley stretched out onto Spencer and sighed. "I couldn't have thought of a better way to spend our first day back home."

"Ash, you're heavy!" Spencer giggled and pushed her brunette counterpart off of her. "It must be all of the fries you ate."

"Hey! _I'm_ not the one who insisted on a meal _and_ a chocolate shake!"

Spencer pouted in the cute way that she always did when Ashley teased her. It made the brunette just melt into a puddle in Spencer's arms. And the worst part? Spencer knew exactly what it did to her, too.

"Oh no you don't. I know what you're trying to do..."

"I'm not trying to do anything..." Spencer responded in her sweet-as-honey voice.

"Yes you are. You're trying to get me to feel bad for teasing you and then cuddle you close to me in bed. I'm on to you, Spence."

"I am not! Okay, maybe I am. But you know you want to cuddle me!" Ashley sighed; she couldn't argue with that.

"Okay, you've got me. Let's get ready for bed, okay? We've had a long day..."

"Okay!"

Spencer eagerly went to her luggage to get changed into a soft pink tank top and short white shorts with silver stars printed on them. Ashley loved that outfit so much. As for her, she just stripped off her clothes down to her black and pink lace bra, complete with matching underwear. Ashley was never one for much clothing.

Ashley slid into bed beside Spencer, who was already hogging most of Ashley's silk sheets and soft comforter. Ashley pulled the gentle blonde girl into her arms and held her close. It was the perfect way to end any day.

"Goodnight, Spencer..." Ashley whispered to the girl in her arms, laying a light kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Ash..." came the sleepy reply.

Ashley smiled. Spencer never could stay up past eleven.

-------------------------------------  
**-A/N**: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Reviews are greatly appreciated! Working title. So it may change.


	2. Banana Pancakes

-All You Need Is Love

-All You Need Is Love  
-By: Lavender341  
-Chapter 2: Banana Pancakes  
-Read and Reviewed by ONiONLADi777 (thanks Nikki!)  
**-Disclaimer**: We both know I don't own it.

**-A/N:** SO sorry for the late update!! I've just been busy with the start of Spring Break and I totally forgot :( I hope you forgive me...  
My eternal thanks go to my first three reviewers: niecyx3, jbs10, and spenceandash4ever. Thanks you guys! You make me happy when I see I have reviews and story alerts/favorites :D

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the large window, the bright rays arousing Ashley from her sleep. As she opened her eyes reluctantly, she saw something very blue staring back at her—two somethings, actually.

"Morning, Ash!" A cheery voice filled the air in Ashley's bedroom. Glancing at the clock, Ashley saw the bright blue numbers that read "8:30 A.M.". Why oh why did Spencer have to wake up so early?

"Morning, Spence..."

"Wake up! It's the first day of our summer together! You know what that means don't you?" Spencer tilted her head to the side slightly, just like she always did when she was inquisitive.

"Uh...I get to sleep in past noon?" To Ashley, summer always equaled sleeping, surf, and sun. It never equaled waking up when it was still early enough to catch all the cheesy morning talk shows

"No, silly. It means we get to go to the beach!" Ashley took a better look at the girl that was sitting on top of her. She saw that Spencer was wearing her favorite blue bathing suit—the little one with the halter that Ashley loved.

"Right now...?"

"Yes! Now get up, sleepyhead! The sun won't wait forever, you know."

And, with that, Spencer cheerfully got off Ashley, leaving the brunette to drag herself out of bed and to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley untangled herself from her covers and pulled herself out of bed. Glancing towards the bathroom, she saw Spencer had laid out her black bathing suit for her, along with a hairclip. Spencer was such a sweetheart, what had Ashley done to deserve her?

The brunette made her way over to the bathroom, where she got changed, pulled up her hair, and put on her signature black eyeliner. She quickly applied a layer of lip gloss and stopped to stare at herself in the mirror. Her black bathing suit consisted of a halter top and bikini, with the bikini slightly too small and the halter top dipping way low. A white skull was painted on the left cup, which was the whole reason Ashley bought it in the first place. Small, matching skulls were printed all over the bottoms as well.

Ashley picked up the beach towel Spencer had left for her, and left her room. An aroma of banana pancakes filled the air—her favorite. The cook was off today, though, and if Kyla was cooking, the house would have burned down by now. Walking into the kitchen, she saw it was none other than her bright Spencer who was cooking.

"Hey sleepyhead, I made your favorite." Spencer flashed her dazzling smile as she set a plate of banana pancakes on the bar.

Ashley went over and gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek as she sat down at the bar. "I'm sure they'll be delicious."

And they were delicious. In fact, they were the best banana pancakes she had ever tasted.

Ashley's eyes drifted over to the counter were Spencer was cooking. She noticed that the bowl still had some pancake batter in it. Smiling mischievously, Ashley slowly slid her way over to the bowl.

"Hey Spencer..." Ashley's voice had a tone in it that made Spencer wonder if it would be better just to walk away now. But, she turned around anyway, like she always did.

"Yes, Ash?" Spencer noticed the bowl and had a feeling they wouldn't be getting down to the beach as quickly as she had originally hoped. Oh, how right she was.

"You've forgotten about my favorite way to eat banana pancakes..."

Ashley gently spread some pancake batter across Spencer's lips, as well as a small dot on the tip of Spencer's nose. Ashley gently set the bowl down and pulled Spencer close into her; first kissing the tip of her nose, letting her taste buds savor the taste of Spencer and banana. She saw Spencer's blue eyes close as she kissed her way down to soft, silky lips. Gently, she placed her lips on Spencer's, nibbling on Spencer's bottom lip slightly, but never once breaking the lip-lock. Ashley felt Spencer melt into the kiss as they stood there: Ashley's arms wrapped around her tightly; soft, pink, silky lips fitting together like lock and key.

"Oh, gross! Get a room, you two!"

The two girls pulled apart, only to see Kyla standing there in the doorway.

"I come in here to get breakfast and see that. So much for my appetite..."

Ashley just laughed at her sister. "Get used to it, because you'll be seeing this _every day_ from now on."

With a disgusted look on her face, Kyla left the kitchen, leaving Spencer and Ashley alone again.

Breathlessly, Spencer managed to pull slightly away from Ashley. "I, um, guess we should go down to the beach..."

Ashley smiled, loving the effect she had on Spencer. "Yeah, I don't want to scar Kyla for life."

And, with that, the kitchen and pancakes were abandoned for the sunshine outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer laid her faded pink Disney Princess towel on the soft white sand. Ashley always laughed at her for still having that towel, but Spencer loved it. Her dad had bought it for her when they went to Disneyland when she was 6 years old. It was special to her. But that didn't stop Ashley from laughing anyway.

Glancing next to her, she saw the beautiful brunette goddess already basking in the sun's glow. Ashley was already bronze, but she loved to tan anyway. The warmth of the sun just brought a smile to her face. Spencer sat on her towel, watching all of the little kids down at the water's edge. Some were making sand castles, others destroying sand castles. Her favorite people to watch were the families were the father and daughter were making sand castles together. It reminded her of when her dad used to take her to the pool near where she lived in Ohio. The pool was set up to look like a beach, with sand and a zero-depth entry. It even had a park attached to it. Spencer and her dad would sit there and make sand castles for hours. However, Glen would usually come over and destroy it after a while, making the young Spencer cry. Her dad would always by her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream after that—her favorite.

Thinking of home made Spencer's heart ache. She knew she would be going back there soon enough, but she wished that she had never had to leave Ohio in the first place. Spencer felt a gentle touch on the small of her back, and looked over at Ashley.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" Ashley could always tell when Spencer was thinking of home.

Spencer smiled. "Yeah. Just watching the kids build sand castles. It's cute, isn't it?"

Ashley glanced down to the shore where the little kids were. She had to admit, it was kind of cute. But then, her eye caught something else...

Coming out of the water was a 5 foot 8 absolute hottie. He was dripping water from his tanned, toned body and dark hair. Under his arm was a surfboard. She could not take her eyes off of him.

Noticing Ashley was staring at something out in the distance, Spencer looked as well. She saw nothing but their friend Aiden, who had apparently wiped out on his surfboard. Poor guy; he never was that great of a surfer.

"Earth to Ashley". Spencer hit her best friend softly on the arm, bringing Ashley back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Spence. I just got distracted..." Spencer giggled.

"I can tell. Maybe we should be courteous and actually invite Aiden over here, instead of gawking at him like an idiot." Spencer didn't really mind Ashley looking at Aiden. He was hot, after all. Spencer couldn't take her eyes off him sometimes either. But she always just asked that Ashley had eyes for her in return.

Ashley turned bright red for a moment, something she only did around Spencer. "Oh, um, yeah..."

Spencer waved out at the distance. "Aiden! Over here!"

His dark hair whipped around as he glanced up in Spencer's direction and waved back. He began to walk up the beach to where the girls were sitting.

As he came closer, Ashley looked at Spencer, then back at Aiden. Her chocolate eyes rested on Spencer for a moment, her face full of laughter. She knew Spencer was the only one for her.

But, why then, did she feel so guilty when she looked at Aiden coming closer?

**

* * *

**

-A/N

: Kind of a filler chapter, I'm sorry. The real action will come around in chapter 4, I promise. I just didn't want everything to start picking up too soon! By the way...my **fifth reviewer** will get a special surprise... 


End file.
